1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric scooter, and more particularly, to a hands-free electric scooter that does not need the use of a rider's hands at the time of manipulating forward and backward movements and left and right direction changes during riding.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional stand-up riding electric scooter. As shown in FIG. 1, a stand-up riding electric scooter 70 is ridden while maintaining the balance between two wheels in real time. So as to maintain the balance of the two wheels, that is, while a variety of electrical processors inclusive of a gyroscope sensor are being controlled through a controller, the balance of the two wheels is maintained in real time, thereby making it possible to perform forward and backward movements and left and right direction changes of the electric scooter 70.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in a state where a rider stands up on the stand-up riding electric scooter 70 if he holds manipulating hands 72 and inclines his body forwardly by a given angle, the variety of sensors inclusive of the gyroscope sensor sense the inclination, and the wheels of the electric scooter are driven in a direction of the inclination, such that the inclination is removed and the electric scooter does not fall down forwardly by the generation of the inclination, thereby correcting the position of the electric scooter and providing safe riding.
Therefore, while the rider is maintaining his body balance and the stand-up position through the two wheels, the forward and backward movements can be achieved in accordance with the direction of his body inclination, and the left and right direction changes can be achieved by pulling the left and right manipulating handles 72.
In the configuration of the conventional stand-up riding electric scooter 70 wherein the rider should ride the electric scooter 70 in the state of holding the manipulating handles 72 in the stand-up position, however, there occurs a serious problem that the hands of the rider are not free during the riding. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, because of a structural problem caused by a fixing shaft 71 erectly mounted on the stand-up riding electric scooter 70 in such a manner as to be disposed together with the manipulating handles 72, the whole size of the electric scooter becomes increased, so that the electric scooter 70 is not put in a car trunk.
Because of the center of gravity focused just on the fixing shaft 71 and the manipulating handles 72, in addition, the conventional stand-up riding electric scooter 70 falls to the ground if the supply of power stops, and therefore, so as to prevent the falling of the electric scooter 70, the supply of power to the electric scooter 70 should be kept even while the electric scooter 70 is being parked.